


Sunday Morning

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard enjoy a relaxing Sunday morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment-fic for today’s [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor picture post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/500686.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!  
>  Also written because I needed a something sweet and fluffy after a long day.

The sun beat down upon Jim’s bent head, warming the exposed skin of his neck between his hair and the collar of his t shirt, while he read the Sunday newspapers. He could feel his eyes drifting closed, lids heavy in sudden weariness. He knew it was the combined early hour and the already hot sun-drenched air that was making him tired, more than the actual act of reading. He yawned slightly, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, so that he could scrub his eyes with the pad of his thumb and index finger. Eventually, he pulled his glasses free and settled them upon the table before him with a sigh. He yawned again, before he settled down again in his seat, long legs splayed before him.

He turned slightly, angling his head about the garden that spanned around him, in an attempt to distract himself from sleep for a while longer. He smiled slightly, at the flowers that only now were just beginning to bloom; redolent roses sending their sweet and musky scent through the air, and the bright splash of soft blooms from the peach tree nearby. The roses had been Jim’s idea, a particular favourite since childhood, while the peach tree was entirely Leonard’s choice.

The peach tree, with its sweet and sticky fruit, reminded the doctor of home, of fresh Georgia peaches sending sweet scents into the air when they were ripe for picking. Jim, in turn, had no trouble admitting that the peaches always made a delicious treat, either when baked in a cobbler, or served with ice cream, or merely eaten plucked straight from the tree itself.

The way that Leonard made that sweet Georgia peach cobbler, too, was second to none in Jim‘s eyes. Leonard, himself, had always growled at Jim when the captain had said something about it, proclaiming that his momma had been far better at cooking than Leonard himself. Having never tasted the cooking of the undoubtedly fine Momma McCoy, Jim was inclined to disagree, and it wasn’t entirely through love nor loyalty for Leonard. When it came to food, Jim considered himself a connoisseur, much to Leonard’s amused horror.

Jim closed his eyes then, mind still dreaming of peach cobbler and Leonard, thoughts somehow mingling and intertwining, so that he thought of kisses as sweet as peaches and the softness of Leonard against him. Within seconds, he was asleep, mouth open to emit light snores, newspaper drifting from his grasp and scattering upon the floor.

Leonard Wandered from the house while Jim was still sleeping, bringing with him an early morning coffee and a bagel, liberally covered with honey, just the way that Jim liked it. Leonard smiled softly at the sight of his husband stretched full length upon the chair, newspaper scattered about his feet, pages barely moving in the faint riffle of a breeze.

It still seemed unbelievable to Leonard that Jim had willingly agreed to marry the doctor, let alone settle down in a house of their own. Still, the marriage and the shared house was very much a reality, as was the sight of a snoozing Starfleet captain surrounded by newspaper.

Leonard settled the cup and plate on the nearby table, before laying one firm hand upon Jim’s shoulder, gently shaking the other man awake. Jim woke with a snort and a bleary exclamation that sounded, to Leonard, very much like - “Didn’t steal your pig, ma’am!”

“Damnit, Jim, I had no pig to steal and don’t call me ma’am. We may be married, but I ain’t your wife,” Leonard said, with an easy grin, as he settled himself into a nearby chair.

Jim yawned and tried to scrub the bleariness from his eyes, mouth forming an almost child-like pout of soft weariness. His eyes were vaguely bloodshot from sleep and Leonard reached out, snarling his fingers through Jim’s easily.

“What’s this about a pig, Bones?” Jim asked, once he’d finished sawing off another yawn.

“I don’t know. You were the one who mentioned something about it,” Leonard said, with an easy shrug. “You must have been dreaming.”

“Maybe,” Jim said, as he turned sleep-sodden eyes onto Leonard.

He blinked, thinking for an instant the doctor had a halo about his head. In an instant, the halo effect was gone, leaving behind the form of Leonard liberally soaked in Sunday morning sun. The light seemed to bring out Leonard’s eyes more, intensifying the warmth in their hazel depths. His hair looked softer than usual in the spring sunlight, and Jim had to concede the other man looked totally relaxed.

“Best have your coffee, darlin’ or else it’ll get cold,” Leonard said, as he handed the captain the mentioned mug with his free hand. “Made you a bagel too.”

“Thanks, Bones,” Jim replied, as he sipped at his coffee gratefully. “Gonna be a hot day today.”

“Yeah. I’m just glad the workmen finally finished the pool yesterday. It being Sunday now, we have all day to test it out,” Leonard said, as he turned to throw a glance at the freshly filled swimming pool behind them. “Not just yet, though.”

“Oh no? Got plans?” Jim asked, in surprise, leaning forward to snag the bagel from the plate Leonard had brought out.

The doctor watched Jim as the other man ripped a huge mouthful from the bagel, lips smeared and shining liberally with butter and honey.

“Yeah. There’s a new bed inside just waiting to be christened with early morning love-making,” Leonard said, a wicked glint turning his eyes dark and mysterious.

“Okay, think I can swing that,” Jim replied, from around a mouthful of bagel , before he tipped a wink at the doctor.

Leonard nodded, but didn’t respond. Instead, he played with Jim’s fingers while the other man ate. The pads of the doctor’s fingers fiddled with Jim’s wedding band, twisting the skin warmed metal round and around on Jim’s finger. Jim continued to eat, smiling occasionally at the press and shift of Leonard’s hand against his own, at the idle, comfortable way that Leonard played with his unoccupied hand. Silence reigned between them, where words, if spoken, would only shatter the mood and scatter their comfort to the four winds.

Finally, Jim finished his bagel and coffee and stood, head dipping only once to press a kiss to Leonard’s waiting mouth, leaving a sticky trace of honey against the doctor’s lips. Leonard licked his lips as he stood, before following his husband into the depths of the house, away from the heat of the day and on, to their new bed, just waiting to be broken in.


End file.
